This is me
by Foxski87
Summary: Adam has a secret and is afraid about how the others will react, especially Tommy.


It was a long school day. The weather was cold, and rainy. At Angle Grove High School Adam Park was in his 3rd period trying to focus on the on his math test, but the words were just blurry and his head was hurting him and his stomach was hurting from the lack of food. Him mind kept wandering back to last night. It was really bad and scary...

(FLASHBACK)

Adam was trying to get wamed up. He was at the local shelter. There was a line for food, but he got there too late and they only had enough for a few more kids. Adam didn't want to take food from kids so he sat by the heater and started on his homework. As a shiver started to set in, Adam knew that he was getting sick. He didnt have anything to take for the onset cold that was going to hit him.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Suddenly the bell rang and Adam was thrust out of his memory and he looked down and released that his test wasn't completed. Sighing Adam shook his head(bad idea) and got up to turn it is.

Ms. Applebee gave a frown and looked up at Adam.

"Adam, your test isn't done. I'm sorry,but ill have to give you a F for this."

Adam just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the class room. Looking at the clock he realized that he had a free period and then lunch, which he has to skip due to no money for it. The thought of food made his stomach growl and he rubbed it to calm it down.

As he walled to his locker his communicator went off. Looking for a place to go so no one could see him, Adam found a place. 'Janitors closet' locking the door he brought his wrist to his mouth and spoke.

"Ya zordon, this is Adam."

"Adam. Teleport to the park. There is a monster on the loose and the other Rangers need your help" zordon said.

Adam sighed. He was so not feeling well for this..

Telling zordon he was on his way, Adam yelled out

" It's Morphing time! Zeo Ranger 4 green!"

Teleporting to the part Adam saw that Tommy and the others were already in mid battle.

So far the fight was going well. Putties were the easy part. Now it's time for the monster. King Mondo really loved making ugly monsters..

Adam was behind the monser, when a dizzy spell suddenly over took him and his kick was way off and when he hit the monster a loud snap filled the air and Adam landed on the ground. A scream filled the air when he landed. His hands went for his right leg. The pain was so bad that he was starting to pass out, but kept himself awake. As the battle war on, Adam felt someone touch him. Looking up Adam saw his leader and secret crush Tommy kneeling beside him.

"Adam? Can you hear me? Were does it hurt?"

All Adam could do was point to his right leg and moan loudly as the pain got worse. Tommy looked at his leg and winced in simpathy as he looked at hus leg.

" Ok Adam, I'm going to left you up and we are going to the command center to get you all better. I'll be as gentle as I can ok?" Tommy said.

Adam just knodded and braced himself as Tommy picked him up.

"Dude! You weigh like a feather! You need to eat more." He said.

Tommy then teleported himself and Adam to the command center.

COMMAND CENTER

As they arived, Billy, Alpha and zordon where ready for them.

"Quick, put him on the med bed so I can give him a look over." Billy said.

Tommy did as he was told and carefully lyed Adam down.

Tommy looked at Adam and said in a worried voice. " I have to go abd join the others, but I will be back as soon as I can."

Adam knodded at him. He was unable to talk due to the pain.

There was a yell 'back to action ' and red light and Tommy was gone.

Adam lyed on the med bed sweating and breathing hard. Looking to his right he saw Billy and Alpha talking. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He really wished they would just get rid of his pain...

"Adam, I'm gonna scan you and alpha will give you something for the pain. Ok? I just need you to be still for a few minutes." Billy said.

Adam could only nod his head. As Billy began to scan his body, Adam felt a prick in his arm and looked over to see Alpha adding an IV to his elbow to supply meds and fluids. Adam smiled at him and focused on his breathing and soon the pain was fading and he was getting sleepy, but still cold.

Billy asked Alpha to get the stuff to fix his broken leg and a thick blanket to help Adam feel comfortable. Then Billy looked at Adam and said " Ok. So you have a severly broken leg which I will have to cast and it looks like you have a fever that has been there for a few days. Now I'll try and make you comfortable as best I can, but until your fever is gone, you have to stay in bed. I'll have someone help you to your house so you can be in your own bed."

Adam started to panic. His breathing started to pick up and his chest was starting to hurt.

Billy looked shocked. "Ok Adam please calm down. Your fine. If we need to I'll find a place for you to stay here. It's no problem. We have a room for this kind of emergencies. You'll be just fine. I promise."

Soon Adam becmes calmer but still panicking a little. Just then Alpha came in with everything they would need for Adam. Billy grabbed the casting supplies and Alpha covered him with the blanket.

"Alpha could you give Adam another shot of tramadol and something to calm him down and help him sleep?" Billy asked. Alpha knodded and did just that.

Just as Billy was getting his stuff ready for the cast Adam started to feel sleepy, and just as he was about to fall asleep, four colored lights lit up the command center and there stood the rangers who demorphed.

Tommy looked over at the med bed and went straight to Adam. Taking his hand and looking at his face, Tommy smiled and said in a loving voice.

" Hey Adam. How are you doing buddy? Are they taking care of you?"

Adam just knodded. His eyes slowly dropped and soon he was asleep.

Alpha pulled up a chair for Tommy. "Thank you Alpha. So Billy what is wrong with Adam? Is he going to be ok?"

Billy gave him a sad look and went back to his patients leg and said " Well his right leg is broken, and he seems to have a fever that started two days ago. One thing I'm really concerned about is when I mentioned him going home he had a panic attack and Alpha had to give him a something to help calm him down. My biggest worry is there isn't any where we can put him so he can be comfortable to rest and heal."

Tommy was shocked at the information he had just received. 'Oh Adam. What is going on with you?'

(End of part one)


End file.
